


Ashes In The Sky

by Phoenix345



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: "Nice" Gary, Delia Dies, F/F, F/M, Multi, Overpowered Ash, Overpowered Pokemon (Ash), Pokemon Journey, Professor Oak surrogate father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix345/pseuds/Phoenix345
Summary: What if Ash wasn't Incompetent? What if he recognized that he'd need to be prepared to go on a journey? That'd change everything. Now, the real question is; What if Ash was completely, utterly, and unequivocably overpowered as hell? (Read the AN's, also, Pokemon having only 4 moves is stupid. So screw that)(Starter isn't Pikachu, saying that now. He does have him though. Also, I'm new to A3O, so the character menu is a bit weird for me, and I will update it as I go





	1. AN

AN: Okay, if you've read my profile you'll understand that I regret everything about this. I lost a bet with one of my friends, and now I gotta write a Pokemon fanfiction. That said, I want something to be clear. I do not, never have, and really never will watch Anime, outside of this one exception. Nor will I EVER write FanFics about any other Anime. And there may or not be a repeat of this, I don't know yet. So if I get requests for other Anime, I may lose my shit xD. That said, time for things important to the Fanfic...  
1\. Okay, so I've gone through the Pokemon anime as research, so I'll say this. I utterly despise Misty. I think she's a whiny, spoiled bitch who doesn't deserve anything that she got. So no Pokeshipping ever, and my opinions will be reflected in this.  
2\. Cynthia the best. She's the pairing, but that will only happen in Sinnoh. I'm starting in Kanto. This said I'm not utterly opposed to the idea of a harem. But no Misty. Ever.  
3\. I'm liable to skip Johto. It really doesn't feel important (I Have since changed my mind)  
4\. Pokemon that Ash will have... Now, this is partly up to anyone who reads this, but I already have a list of possibilities and requirements. There's going to be a lot of powerhouses, and quite a few legendaries. Also Dragons. Cuz Dragons the coolest  
5\. His starters are going to be a Gible he gets 4 years before his journey (which will be fully evolved before he starts), and a Ralts (female, same situation with Gible) that he rescues 1-2 years before  
6\. There will be Lemons and Sexual situations in this story, but the story isn't going to focused on it.  
7\. Ash is going to be competent, cold towards most humans, incredibly kind to all pokemon, and he's going to be Absurdly overpowered. So will his pokemon. He will definitely have aura powers later, and he'll have psychic powers from the beginning. The best at both of them.

Oh and Welcome to, “Ashes in the Sky”


	2. 'Daddy!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I can honestly say I'm surprised to get so much positive feedback for this, but I'm very happy. Within the next 2 chapters, Ash is going to be introduced to his two “starters”. I'm very unsure how I feel about this, but I'd appreciate comments on Ash's Gardevoir being a part of said Harem. I'm incredibly torn about this, so I'm leaving this entirely up to you guys! Now, enjoy the first Chapter, "Daddy!"

A young boy sat curled up on a hill, the dark sky looming over him, illuminated only by the moon that shined brightly through the night. His dark hair ruffled gently in the wind, his tears flowing down his face as he sobbed under the darkness. Many would wonder why he was out alone in the ranch, but anyone who knew the story would understand.

They boy's mother had just passed away. There is only so long that the human body can stand up to cancer, and his mother's time had run out long ago, but she wanted to see her child grow, at least for awhile. She had left him with Professor Samuel Oak, the most esteemed Pokemon researcher in all of Kanto, and world renowned for his brilliance. However, even with all his brilliance, the professor knew not what to do here. The boy had just lost the only parent in his life, leaving only Professor Oak, his father figure, all that he had left.

Sam leaned lightly against the door frame as he watched the boy in the distant sob his sorrows out for the world to hear. Sam let a single tear of his own fall, while praying mentally for someone, anyone, to help the boy he saw as his own, before turning around into the lab, sitting down and waiting for the boy, for Ash to come back in.

Ash's tears stopped flowing so rapidly, as he looked up into the sky with red-rimmed, brown eyes as he whispered, “Why... why did she have to die...,” for as young as he may be, he was far more mature than children his age normally were. He had no other choice. It was either stay young, stay naive, and lose himself, or grow up. Grow up and acknowledge that sometimes... sometimes there's nothing that you can do.

He stood up, staring blankly at the forest around him. He picked a random direction and started walking. Most people would be afraid of walking through the Ranch's forest at night, due to how many Pokemon wander the woods. Not Ash though, no, he had practically grown up here, and the Pokemon knew him very well. They also knew that sometimes, it was better to cry alone. As Ash walked, he took calming breaths as he thought of his mother's last words to him.

**Flashback**

“Ash... Ash I need you to promise me something...” his mom lay on her bed, staying awake only so that she could talk to him.

“Mom... Mom you don't need to say anything. Save your strength,” he insisted quietly, tearfully.

She gave a sad smile as she gripped his hand tight, “I'm not long for this world, love. I can't leave without making sure,” she let out a wracking cough that shook her thin, far too thin frame, “Please Ashy... please don't waste away your life mourning me. I love you with all my heart, I cannot bear to imagine you wasting over me... promise me this.”  
His head fell as the tears that he had been trying to hold back this entire time fell onto the bed, “Mommy please don't go. P-Please don't leave me...” he forced out past the sudden block in his throat.

His Mom smiled sadly, before whispering insistently, “Promise me Ash. Promise me that you'll move past me,” A few of her own tears sliding down her cheeks.

Somehow, his slump became even worse as his sobs raised their volume, “I promise Mommy. I promise.” With those words, his Mom smiled and leaned back, before whispering her last words.

“Don't worry Ashy. I have a feeling that things will look up from here, but don't forget, I'll always love you.”

**Flashback End**

He walked deeper into the forest, desperate to escape from his woes, at least for a little while, the moonlight filtering through the leaves, creating an ethereal world around him. Unbeknownst to him, a someone was watching him, and had been watching him all his life.

(??'s POV)

'This won't do, Arceus's chosen one can't be allowed to mope around like this. Oh I know! I'll give him tons of toys and playthings, those always make me feel better!' She did a happy, invisible twirl in the air before hearing a voice in her head.

'Mew...' The voice of Arceus was powerful, commanding, and incredibly amused, 'He has just lost his Memma, there is good reason for his sorrow. Besides, you can't just give him mountains of toys and expect him to magically feel better.' he chuckled through their minds.

Mew pouted adorably, her plans ruined. She brightened up as she remembered something, an incredibly old and powerful Garchomp had left her only egg at the Tree of Life, saying that it should go to a worthy trainer. What was surprising, was that the egg was nothing like any Garchomp egg she had ever seen. It was a shadowy black, with faint swirls of dark, forest green. Who was more worthy than the Chosen One? The definition of good, pure, and righteous. There was also the fact that the boy had extremely potent, but dormant psychic and Aura powers. She couldn't do a lot about the Aura, but she could definitely do something about the psychic powers.

She flashed back to the Tree of Life to retrieve the egg, before teleporting to a clearing that the Chosen one was sure to stumble on soon, and placing the egg on a stump gently, as it was so close to hatching. She then reached out mentally and untapped Ash's psychic potential. Now all that was left to do was wait!

(Ash's POV)

He remember his promise, the promise he had made to his Mommy. To live on without her, and to not mourn her death for long. He smiled, a very, very small smile but a smile nonetheless, 'Just like her to only be thinking about me,' before his mouth contorted into a grimace as a brief headache pounded through his mind. Weirdly enough, as soon as it was over, his mind felt free. As though it had been under lock and chain this entire time without his knowledge.

These were his thoughts before he looked around him, realizing he had walked far, farther than he had ever ventured in the forest before. That's when he saw something he couldn't believe was real. 

A Pokemon Egg.

His jaw fell open, and his small hands came up to rub his eyes quickly before he moved forward slowly, staring at the egg that he had never seen anything like. Ash was a prodigy, plain and simple, he was Professor Oak's apprentice, and knew almost everything there was to know about Pokemon. Even with this knowledge, he could say confidently that he this egg was the only one of it's kind.

Which is why he had a mild panic attack when it started glowing white.

He looked around pointlessly, hoping that by some miracle there was someone who could help him. There was nothing. He was completely alone. He took a shaky breath before looking back at the light that was starting to take shape, but was still too bright to determine what Pokemon it was. When the light died down after a minute, Ash was sure he was going to die of shock. 

It was a Gible, but a Gible unlike any that he had ever seen, or even heard of. Where it was supposed to be a blue-gray, it was black. No, just 'black' didn't do it justice, it was pure black, darker than the shadows cast by the night sky, darker than the deepest abyss in the ocean. It's normally red underbelly was a gorgeous, deep emerald green. It's strips were a dark gray, but easily visible against the shadowy scales of it's body. It opened it's eyes, looking around cutely, before seemingly seeing Ash standing there, still awe-struck by the beauty of the land-shark.

It seemed to grin, before trying, key word trying, to run over to him. It was still young and it's stubby legs weren't best suited for running. It tripped before picking itself up without a care in the world and making it's way to Ash's leg, which it hugged tightly, while saying, “Gible!!” joyously. However, that's not what made Ash's jaw, somehow, drop even further. Because he didn't just hear that. In his mind, he heard, “Daddy!!”

AN: Okay that's a wrap. Now, to reviews! (I need more of those by the way xD)

Guest: Okay, now, I don't know if I'd ever include that many people in a Harem. It'd be hard for me to juggle, let alone Ash. I'm not sure where it'll go, but I wouldn't get your hopes up for too many. There's also the fact that I'm definitely making Cynthia the first, as she's the main pairing.

Johnwolf234: Thank you for saying that, I do really appreciate it. I really did try to emphasize that this story is going to have a Bullshit overpowered Ash, like absurdly so, but there are always going to be nitpickers. Onto Shaymin, well since you requested, I honestly might. I went through the list of all the Pokemon that are definitely possible/required, and I realized I only had two grass-typing's at all, including legendaries. Sooooooo... yeah. Good chance of that happening xD

Once again, thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy the story! Please Review and follow and the works, I always write better with motivation, and very little motivates me better than readers!


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I can honestly say I'm surprised to get so much positive feedback for this, but I'm very happy. Within the next 2 chapters, Ash is going to be introduced to his two “starters”. I'm very unsure how I feel about this, but I'd appreciate comments on Ash's Gardevoir being a part of said Harem. I'm incredibly torn about this, so I'm leaving this entirely up to you guys! Now, enjoy the first Chapter, "Beginnings"

AN: Time for another chapter I guess, as people have been supportive, and to be honest, I love it. I do appreciate it guys, so thank you all. Now, reviews!

Frankieu: Yeah, I'm working on longer chapters. My goals are going to be around 5000-10000 words from now on, I just wanted a basic introduction done.

Death To Cloners: Now, Ash and his Pokemon are going to be absolutely and completely overpowered, however, it's not just going to be a complete 6-1 wipe every time, and there's going to be struggle and hardship, he's just going to not have to worry about being weak. I'm thinking that as a Character, he'll want to do contests as well, for extra spice. Also, don't worry, he's not gonna be as dumb as in the anime. As for traveling, I'm gonna try o always have someone with him, otherwise, it'd get boring.

Kaitou Luminous: I gave you a PM, but I'll put a little summary here. The Harem isn't necessary, but I'm going to develop the story, and I'm going to make it interesting.

HaMiroKar420: Thank you! I appreciate it.

Now, I don't know who this person is so I'll just answer their points here. Okay, you said a 10 person Harem, with a 5 to 5 split between Pokemon and Humans would be nice. I'm not trying to disappoint you, but fuck no. I'm only going to do a max of 3, and I'm barely okay with Gardevoir as it is, and even there I'm considering Arceus turning her into a human or some shit. Now, Johto... Okay, I don't like the Johto arc. I feel as though it was slow, and it didn't add too much to the story. That said, if people start giving me a lot of shit about not including it, I'll include it...

Another guest asked about which Gen I'm in, and what kind of Canon I'm sticking to. My response, Gen's can fuck off. Pokemon can be native to their home region, even entirely unseen in other regions, but that doesn't mean that circumstances can't occur that lead to their existence in other regions. Whoops, spoilers. Ash is going to start on his journey with Mega Evolution, but for one, colors are going to be different, the same as their base forms and all. I got an idea for Gardevoir, but I'll tell you about that later. Also, Garchomp... Garchomp's Mega Evolution is going to be... different. A lot scarier for one, and very powerful.

All that said, enjoy!!

Edit: I forgot to add this last time.

“Speaking”

'Thoughts/Telepathy'

“Pokemon speaking. This will be much more common when Ash discovers his Aura.”

Chapter 2

'Daddy!! Daddy!!'

Ash gaped at the small dragon in front of him, which was currently hugging his leg as hard as she could with her stubby little arms, all the while shouting her name exuberantly. More pressing was that he wasn't just hearing that. He was also hearing her in his mind. Ash shook his head, before picking up the adorable little dragon, who somehow got even happier, snuggling into his chest fiercely as he held her close. As his shock wore off, he started grinning madly and hugging her even closer as tears leaked out of his eyes and onto her warm scales, “Hey little one. I'm... I'm your Dad,” he whispered out against her shadowy scales. She purred contentedly and nuzzled against his face, even as she tried to hug him with her arms. He sat down on the stump and put her on his lap where she looked up at him quietly for a second before snuggling up to him again. He chuckled breathlessly, 'She is incredibly affectionate, isn't she?'

Her egg had just hatched, but he already knew that he would do anything for her, and vice versa. He sat there for a few minutes, cuddling with her quietly before he felt her fall asleep. He then gently picked her up and held her to his chest, and started the walk back to the lab. As he was walking, rather slowly, he looked up at the sky, the stars shining down on him benevolently. He smiled and held his daughter even closer to his chest as he whispered out, “Thank you. Whoever you are... thank you...”

**Time Skip to at the Lab**

“Okay, let me get this straight. You walked out into the corral's forest, at night, with no supervision?”

“Yes.”

“You found a random Pokemon egg in the said forest?”

“Yes.”

“Said egg was one that you had never seen or heard of, and it hatched; and instead of coming back to the lab immediately, you stayed in the forest, cuddling with a potentially dangerous Pokemon that you have no experience handling,” you could practically hear the Professor's voice dripping with exasperation.

Here Ash protested, “She's not dangerous at all! She's the sweetest, most adorable Pokemon ever! Besides, I'm her Daddy!”

Sam stared at him for a second before cautiously asking, “How do you know that..?”

Ash smiled victoriously, “I heard her!”

“Heard.. her..?”

“Yeah! In my head! I heard her in my head,” he stared confusedly at the, now, fainted Professor Oak.

Ash shook him awake, whereupon the Professor did a few tests to determine that Ash wasn't crazy, and instead was a Psychic. All tests came back positive, which Professor Oak and Ash were ecstatic about. Professor Oak because this meant that Ash would be able to perfectly tell what a Pokemon wanted and because something as finally looking up in the boy's life, and Ash because this meant he could talk to his Pokemon!

Of course, not everyone was happy at this time. The baby Gible decided that she wasn't being snuggled enough, and so marched up to Ash and held her stubby arms out cutely, with her tiny little paws flexing slightly in a “gimme” gesture, with something akin to a pout on her face. Ash cooed slightly and picked her up and held her in his arms as the Professor watched the interaction with a smile on his face.

“Ash, you know that you're not supposed to be allowed to keep a Pokemon until you're 10 or older,” here the two froze and stared at him desperately, “but there are a few exceptions. Such as becoming a Junior Professor, or apprenticing under a Region's Professor,” Sam said with a grin on his face.

Ash's eyes widened before he began gushing his thanks out towards the professor, who, while happy that Ash was so happy, was focused on the Gible. Who was glaring at him calculatingly, before almost giving an imperious nod of approval. Sam felt a shiver run down his spine that had nothing to do with the chilly air. She would be an absolute monster of a Pokemon once she evolved.

**Time Skip of 2 years, now age 8**

Ash walked around the lake, letting it lap over his bare feet in the gentle breeze, as he smiled gently. He had grown, both in stature and in mind. He was now a respected Junior Professor and a very potent Psychic. He had learned all he could about psychic powers, manipulation, and control. Now, he would only become better with time, age, and experience. He still missed his mother dearly, but it wasn't as hard anymore. He had moved past it.

'Daddy, Daddy! Look at this!' his Gabite, previously a Gible, had come up running to show him something. He would always remember the day she evolved with fondness.

**Flashback**

He and Gible walked through the forest, as they tended to do after Ash was done his work in the Lab. She loved spending time with him, even if he was busy. It was enough being near him. She turned to him and held up her arms as she does often, a silent plea to be picked up and held close. Of course, Ash always did so. What was he gonna do, deny the absolutely adorable little dragon pleading to be cuddled? Hell no, that's just craziness.

They continued walking through the forest, just taking in the calmness of the nature around them, when a fierce caw echoed around them. Ash immediately went on the cautious end and extended his Psychic senses around him. A large, fast-moving, and flying Pokemon was hurtling towards them from above. Gible looked up and saw a Fearow diving at an angle towards them in a Drill Peck. Gible immediately jumped out of Ash's arms and growled towards the bird, who cawed back mockingly. His caw was interrupted when the small Landshark dashed forwards swiftly with a Dragon claw present on her arm, and slammed it into the bird, sending it backward. Ash could only watch worriedly, as his psychic training hadn't begun to talk about telekinesis, only telepathy.

The Fearow rose angrily, screeching before blasting a Hyper Beam at Gible, who despite her attempts to dodge, couldn't move fast enough on her short legs. She managed to get out of the direct path of the beam, only being caught in the explosion, but was hit directly in the Hurricane that followed the Fearow recovering its stamina. She was sent flying backward, away from Ash. She recovered her bearings just in time to see this bastard, this worthless, feathered prick, diving straight at Ash in a Drill Peck. He tensed up, prepared to dodge, but both he and the Fearow had to stop to look towards the bright, white light shining to Ash's right. Gible's legs grew, her head went soaring up, a body growing in between them. Her arms extended, forming wings before her now clawed hands.

Where Gible used to be, was now a large Gabite. She had retained her shadowy black coloring, with her gray entirely disappearing. Her underbelly and stripes were an even darker emerald green, accenting the black scales around them. However, unlike a normal Gabite, her tail was longer, more whip-like than normal. Instead of having a single claw, she had 3 on each hand, with a slight formation of palms right after the wings on her arms, and her body was slightly bulkier near the top and slightly thinner at the bottom.

She also happened to be completely and utterly enraged. Gabite let out an earth-shaking roar, the very skies themselves hearing her utter fury. She blitzed so fast across the clearing it looked as though she teleported, slamming into the Fearow in a perfect Dragon Rush, bashing him into a nearby tree. She slammed into him once again, not giving him even a second's respite, pinning him up against the tree as her jaw shot forward in a vicious Crunch, latching onto the bird's shoulder. Said Fearow screeched in pain, and it's scream only intensified when she whipped  
around and threw her opponent into the ground behind her, eliciting a sickening crack from the now unconscious Fearow. She moved forward, determined to finish it, before she remembered about Ash.

She pivoted around swiftly, seeing his shocked face, and that he had not moved at all throughout the ordeal. His jaw hung slightly, his eyes wide and his arms limp. Gabite was suddenly very nervous. What if he didn't like her new form, what if he was scared of her, what if... What if he didn't want to cuddle because she was too big?! Her eyes widened in horror at that last one, before she was pushed a step back by a grinning Ash, who had hugged her fiercely.

“You're gorgeous Gabite! You have hands now, and wings! And your legs are a lot more usable now!” Ash was talking incredibly fast, his excitement obvious, 'She's so much bigger now! As well as being incredibly strong, if what just happened to that Fearow is any idea' he hugged his daughter even tighter, “You look wonderful Gabite, but are you happy with it?”

She grinned widely before yelling out her name many times, talking about how she loved and was glad he was okay, her thoughts only being pure joy and excitement. Ash just smiled and began walking back to the lab with her, as she talked the entire time. Not that he wasn't happy about it.

**Flashback End**

Ash smiled lightly in reminiscence, before dragging his attention back to Gabite, who was showing off her now metallic, and significantly longer, claws. He grinned proudly, “See, I told you you could do it! Now, with that, you'll have an incredibly powerful tool against other ground-types. Combine it with Iron Tail, and maybe even Iron Head? You'll be ripping them apart,” he hugged her at the end of this, giving her a slight kiss on top of her snout.

She yelled out her name proudly before jumping up into his arms, drawing out a wince and a groan that she was blissfully unaware of. This was the sight that greeted Professor Oak when he came to check on his surrogate son; a dragon, a type renowned for being incredibly fierce and vicious, wrapping her neck around Ash's and holding onto him tightly, as the young boy tried his best to both hold his daughter and remain standing at the same time. He chuckled, which grew into a laugh when Ash glared at him.

“Ash, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be giving Gary 'lessons' in the lab. Lord knows he doesn't pay attention, only thinking about the Pokemon themselves, and not what's important about them,” Professor Oak grimaced slightly at this. It was well known throughout Pallet Town that Gary Oak got on most people's nerves. Ash was one of the few people that Gary went far out of his way to be kind to, due to his guilt over making fun of him before his mother died.

Ash smiled lightly, as best he could while having a dragon clinging to him and nuzzling him affectionately, “It's fine, I'm having fun out here. I'll be sure to stay out of the lab, until dinner right?”

Professor Oak sighed quietly in relief, “Yes, thank you, Ash. Just make sure to stay safe, and to be back home by 7, alright?” Ash nodded as he set Gabite down, much to her disappointment, until he had wrapped his arm around her neck and patted her jaw lovingly. Who knew dragons could purr? 

Ash then started walking towards a very specific spot, near the very edge of the forests. Gabite followed him, albeit a little reluctantly. She always felt as though she was intruding whenever her Dad was visiting his mother's grave, but he insisted that this wasn't the case. That she was as much part of the family as he was. So she followed. As Ash neared the grave, he lowered his head and let a single tear out. He kneeled in front of the small headstone, closing his eyes as he whispered out, “Hey Mom... I still miss you, I always will. I've moved on, though. I'll fulfill your last wish if it's the last thing I do,” He took a shaky breath as tears dripped down to the grass under him, “I love you, Mom. I always will. For a while, I thought that you were telling me you didn't want me when you told me to move on, but I understand now. You didn't want me to lose myself in your passing. I won't. I'll stay strong for you...”

He smiled, even as Gabite nuzzled her head into his lap as she let him know that she was there for him. He rubbed her head, stroking that one spot under her jaw that she loved. However, he looked up when he heard, “Ralts!”

His head snapped up, and Gabite immediately turned towards the voice. Next to his mother's gravestone, was a very small Pokemon. It had light blue hair that extended over the top half of its face in a bowl, and it seemed to almost be dressed in a white gown that trailed slightly behind it. Most noticeable, however, were the horn-like formations on top of her head. They were a deep purple, a color only matched by her eyes, which were barely visible through her hair. 

The, now identified, Ralts seemed very shy all of a sudden, due to their laser focus on her. She appeared to muster up her courage before taking another step forward, raising her little arm as she waved with another joyous, “Ralts!”

They stared at her for another minute before Ash waved back slightly with a smile, and Gabite let out a throaty rumble that came from deep within her chest, as she was still resting her head in Ash's lap. The Ralts stepped forward again and sat down in front of Ash, who smiled slightly and reached out a hand slowly, as not to startle her. When the hand was almost upon the Ralts' head, she smiled and pushed her head forward into his palm, cooing as her head was rubbed slightly. Ash then reached out psychically, and said into her mind, “Hello, may I ask what you're doing here?”

The Ralts was completely shocked that this human could mind-speak. He must be special! She sent back a complex web of feelings, not able to speak quite yet, as she was only a Ralts, and one with no experience with the human language. Despite this, Ash was able to determine what she meant, “You wanted to help?” he asked mystified.

She nodded energetically, as he picked her up gently and put her on his lap next to Gabite's head. They 'talked' for a while, and before he knew it, it was sundown. Which meant that he had to head home now, or he'd miss dinner entirely, “Well Ralts, unfortunately, I have to head home now. It was wonderful meeting you!” were his parting words as he set the Ralts down on the ground and started walking back to the lab. Which is why he was rather surprised when he found he couldn't move. He looked down and recognized the light blue glow that was a Psychic hold. He was turned around and let go back down to the ground. The Ralts shook her head vigorously and marched up to him, clambering up onto his shoulder with many huffs and much scrambling. She sat down on his shoulder, nodding her head firmly as she did so.

Ash looked at her, slightly confused, an expression mirrored by Gabite. He then shrugged and started the walk again, watching the Ralts cautiously, making sure that she wasn't mad about this or something. Gabite followed him and both him and Ralts were almost send tumbling into the ground as she jumped onto his back. As Ash steadied himself with an eye-roll and a smile, Gabite made sure she was secure be wrapping her arms around his neck then resting her head on his chest as she draped her neck over his shoulder. Ash smiled again as he kissed Gabite's head softly, and then started the walk back to the Lab.

As he stepped through the bay doors that were the back of the lab, both Professor Oak's and Gary's heads turned to look over at him. They both laughed as they noticed the groaning Ash, carrying an absurdly affectionate Gabite on his back. It was then that they both noticed the Ralts that had attempted to hide behind Ash's head upon seeing them.

“Ash? Why do you a Ralts that is currently attempting to burrow itself into the back of your head?” Professor Oak asked quizzically.

Ash gently picked up the Ralts and brought it forward, setting it down right in front of his seat at the table, which he then sat in as soon as Gabite let go. He put Ralts in his lap again, saying, “Well, I met her at my Mom's gravestone, and when I tried to go, she wouldn't let me. Grabbed me in a psychic hold to prevent me from going and then just climbed up to my shoulder,” Ash smiled throughout the shortened story and just rubbed Ralts' head gently, which she definitely appreciated.

Gary shook his head in disbelief, “Why do you always have the best luck with Pokemon Ashy-boy, this is ridiculous. First a never-before-seen Gible, and now a shiny Ralts? I'm tempted to just follow you around on your journey, maybe a bit of your luck will rub off onto me,” he said jokingly.

Professor Oak smiled, “Well it's rather obvious the Ralts wants to stay with you, right?” here the Ralts nodded happily, hugging the hand that was currently rubbing her head, “Well then I see no problem with it. She can stay as long as she wants, provided she doesn't belong to another trainer of course.”

Ash paled drastically, his mind immediately panicking, “Oh no, I didn't even thi---” his statement was interrupted by the Ralts sending emotions of reassurance psychically, to which he sighed in relief, “Sorry, Ralts was just reassuring me that she didn't belong to anyone else.”

Professor Oak nodded slightly, slightly confused, before getting Ash a plate and serving him, “Well, let's get eating then!”

**Time skip, another 2 years**

Ash lied in bed, too excited to sleep. Tomorrow was the day he began his journey, and got his “starter”. He had already told the Professor that it wasn't necessary, that Gabite was already his starter and that he also had Kirlia, who had evolved not a month ago. However, the Professor had explained that it was required by the league that they give each starting out trainer a Pokemon, and that there were no refusing it. Ash would later swear he saw a mischievous glint in Sam's eyes, but he wasn't going to argue too hard against a new Pokemon. He tossed and turned across his bed, trying to get to sleep but feeling entirely too restless. He stood up and tip-toed across his room, taking extra care to not wake Kirlia, or Arceus forbid Gabite. She despised being woken up from her sleep, and had made this very clear on only one occasion. There weren't any more 'occasions' needed to prove her point. His effort was all for naught, however, for as soon as he closed the door, Gabite's eyes opened and she stood up and followed him out. 

As his bare feet hit the cool grass of the Corral, he breathed in and out slowly, the night air soothing his hyperactive mind. He lied back against the ground, watching the night sky shine. He slowly started dozing off, but was interrupted by Gabite making her appearance. Said appearance was shown by her gleefully jumping onto his stomach, drawing out a grunt followed by an agonizing groan, “Gabite, I love you too, but what are you doing up?”

She deadpanned at him, before he rolled his eyes slightly and reached out to her mentally, connecting their minds. She then spoke mentally, “I'm up because you're up. Now, why are you so worried? You know that you've prepared endlessly for tomorrow, almost to the point of worship. Honestly, how many times have you read Grandfather's manual on all discovered Pokemon species?” this last part was accompanied by a feeling of dry amusement, reflected on her face.

He immediately protested, “Just because I've prepared doesn't mean I'm ready! What if I don't train you guys well enough? What if I end up getting you guys hurt because I make a mistake in battle? I'm... I'm just scared. I don't know if I'll be good enough. All the preparation in the world is worthless if you don't have the skill to back it up.”

She nuzzled her snout under his jaw as she lied down around his head, almost becoming a pillow, “You're right. All the preparation in the world IS worthless without the proper skill,” his thoughts immediately started giving way to his despair, “but you are skilled. You are ready. You're one of the world's strongest Psychics, you're a Junior Professor, endorsed by Professor Sammy himself,” He gave a slight giggle at her nickname for Professor Oak, “And most importantly, you're Ash Ketchum. You're going to be the best that there ever was, and ever will be. I'll make sure of it.”

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her head, hugging her as he kissed her snout softly, “I should know by now, you're always right. No point in arguing when you're so much smarter than me.”

She sent feelings of smug satisfaction and fake arrogance, “That's right. The sooner you realize that, Dad, the sooner we'll waste less time,” her voice started out imperious, but gave way to warm and affectionate.

He hugged her tighter, whispering out against her scales, “I know. I also know that you're the absolute best daughter that a father could ask for. You've been the light of my life, and I'll always love you Gabite. No matter how big you get, no matter how angry you ever get at me, you'll always be my little girl. My sweet little girl...” he drifted off into sleep as he lied against her. By the time she started shining with a bright, white light, he was already fast asleep.

Ash woke early, a habit ingrained through years of constant, early-morning meditation and exercise. The first thing he noticed was that he was outside. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying on something far, far bigger than he remembered. The third thing he noticed, was that Garchomp's head was lying on his chest, staring right into his eyes with a grin. He let out a shocked yell, scrambling to his feet. Garchomp huffed with soft laughter, standing up herself as she turned to face Ash, who's eyes may as well have been plates with how wide they were. Ash's mouth worked silently for a minute before he finally spoke, “Is that you Gabite?! You evolved?!”

She nodded happily, running at him and tackling him happily. This may have been manageable as a Gabite, but she was a Garchomp now. An 8 foot tall dragon, packed with solid muscle, and built for battle. Ash stood no chance. He was sent crashing down to the ground as she snuggled up to him joyfully, and he groaned. He laughed slightly before hugging her back, much to her excitement. He reached out mentally, “Why'd you evolve? Not that I don't love the new you, but was there any specific reason behind it?”

She nuzzled him even harder, “I'd been ready to evolve for almost 2 weeks. I was just scared. I've heard from some of the Pokemon here at the Ranch that they were abandoned by their trainers after they evolved, or wouldn't evolve. I was scared that you wouldn't love me the same if I did, but after what you said last night, I knew that I was just being stupid. You're my Dad, and I know that you'll never leave me.”

He hugged her tightly, saying out loud, “Damn right I won't, you're my daughter. So you're stuck with me.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way, Dad.”

After he had managed to get up, he took a good look at Garchomp. Her scales were an even darker black, with a slightly more emerald underbelly, or in this case chest. What really caught his attention, were both how where Garchomp's were normally gold, she was a slightly dark silver, and that she looked... different from a Garchomp. Not just her colors, but her tail was a fair bit longer, and the spikes at the end were a lot sharper. Her palm like hands that she had as a Gabite were still present, with their 3 fingers, each tipped with razor sharp talons. Her arms were muscular, powerful, and her wings and neck were a little bit longer than they usually were. Her jaw looked as though it was built to rip apart, to cause as much damage as possible. She took note of the pleased look on his face as he looked her over and raised her head, letting out a spiraling gout of shadowy flames that reached high into the air. He hugged her once she was finished, his only remark being, “You're wonderful, love.”

He turned around towards the lab, walking back before he felt Garchomp stop him. He turned around to see what was going on, when he saw something that made him grin like a madman.

“Get on.”

He did so eagerly, making sure to remain out of the way of her arms, and holding on tightly, “You sure you're ready for for thIIIIIIIIIIS!!!” his worries were interrupted by her taking off and blasting into the sky at speeds that would make a jet pilot envious. She soared through the sky, and once she deemed that they were at a sufficient height, she let out a roar that echoed throughout the skies, and would be heard throughout almost all of Kanto. It was the roar of a dragon, of a might Empress of the Skies announcing her arrival upon this world. She slowed down enough that Ash was able to recover, and breathlessly speak, “That was amazing! How are you that fast so soon after evolving?!”

She looked back at him through one eye, a grin on her face, “That? I think it's time I showed you why my species is named, 'The Mach Pokemon'!”

Two hours later, a wind-blown, adrenaline low, and grinning Ash walked through the doors of the lab, just on time to receive his Pokemon. Professor Oak saw this and laughed heartily, “She evolved then?”

Ash could only nod excitedly, “Yeah! And even so soon afterwards, she's already the fastest thing that I've ever seen, or even heard of !”

Professor Oak shook his head amusedly, “Well, let's get you all set up then,” he turned towards the others as well, “You are going to receiving your starter Pokemon now. They're going to be the closest friend, closest companion of your life. So treat them as you would your own family. Always remember the golden rule of Trainers as well; “If a Pokemon wins, it's due to the Pokemon. If a Pokemon loses, it's due to the Trainer.” Now, as there are 4 of you, and only 3 starters, one of you is going to have to accept an alternate starter, I'm sorry.”

After a few moments of silence, and glances between 3 of the trainers, Ash stepped backwards, no expression on his face. He was actually quite happy with the situation, but he never was good at interacting with people he didn't know well. So he kept his face neutral, only offering a nod to Professor Oak when he was thanked. Professor Oak released the starters; a rather arrogant looking Squirtle, a very shy Charmander, and a friendly looking Bulbasaur, and turned back to the new trainers, “Ladies first.”

Leaf nodded thankfully, and immediately chose, “I'd like to have Bulbasaur please Professor!”

The Bulbasaur for his part cried out his name gleefully, immediately stepping forward and nuzzling Leaf's legs happily. Professor Oak smiled as he handed Leaf the Pokeball, and turned to Gary, “I'd like to have Squirtle, Grandad!” Squirtle for his part stepped forward with a smirk that was matched by his trainer, who nodded in approval. Richie sighed in relief and eagerly took Charmander's Pokeball, as he gently pat his Pokemon on the head. Professor Oak turned to Ash, who'd been watching the scene with a slight smile on his face as he leaned against the wall.

“I must inform you Ash, that the only other Pokemon I have isn't exactly er.. Starter material. He's very mischievous, and prone to misbehavior.” Professor Oak sweat-drop slightly as he said this. 

Ash just shook his head, his slight smile remaining, “It's fine Professor Oak. I'm just glad you trust me enough to handle this Pokemon.”

Professor Oak nodded, and moved to grab a Pokeball that he left on one of his worktables. He moved back towards the soon-to-be trainers, and pressed the release button gingerly. A Pikachu materialized in a flash of blue light, and immediately turned towards the Professor, glaring at him. A moment later he released a Thundershock. What the Pikachu didn't expect was for his Thundershock to be surrounded in a light blue light, and pulled over his head into the waiting hand of Ash. Everyone, even those who knew just how powerful a Psychic Ash was were absolutely shocked (I'm absolutely fucking hilarious) to see him winding the lightning in his fingers, letting it writhe around his hand. Ash only stared at the Pikachu, before dissipating the lighting and sitting down in front of him gently. The Pikachu could only watch him in slight apprehension, which was eased when Ash smiled lightly. Ash reached out with his mind, and spoke, “Is there a particular reason that you tried to shock Professor Oak?”

Pikachu's astonished expression gave way to slight defensiveness, “He captured me! All I was trying to do was eat, and he put me in the horrible thing!”

Ash only raised an eyebrow, “So I'm assuming that you don't like the Pokeball?” all he got was a deadpan, “Well, I'm starting out on my journey. If you come with me, I can promise you that I won't keep you in the Pokeball, and that you'll be the strongest of your species that the world has seen. I will warn you though, that the training will be incredibly hard, and tiring, and that you're not my first Pokemon. I have two others that you'll be joining.”

The Pikachu immediately perked up, racing up his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek, “Deal!”

Professor Oak breathed a sigh of relief at how easily Ash had 'tamed' Pikachu, so to speak. He then addressed them as a group, drawing them all out of their reveries, “Well, now that you all have received your Pokemon, It's time for the rest,” he retrieved 3 PokeDex's and 20 Pokeballs, “You'll each get a PokeDex and 5 Pokeballs. You'll have to buy more at a Poke-mart, which is also where you'll find potions, Pokemon food, and if you've got a lot of spare cash, evolution stones. Now, Ash, come with me. I have a few things for you before you start your journey. The rest of you, good luck, and stay safe!”

Ash gave a Gary a quick goodbye hug, and a promise to meet up sometime, afterwards he left with all the rest of them. He turned around and walked to where Professor Oak was in the Lab, busy with something on a worktable, “Professor? Is this about my Pokedex?”

Sam whipped around, breathing out slightly when he realized it was only Ash, “Sorry Ash, you startled me; and yes, this is about your PokeDex, along with a two gifts from two others, and one from me. Now, your PokeDex. As you are a Junior Professor, I figured that you might appreciate having one of these,” he handed Ash a sleek, black Pokedex that looked much more modern than the others, “This is a NanoDex. It's the latest development in it's line, and is far more than just a PokeDex. It has date on every Pokemon in every region, and functions as a videophone, a Pokeball transporter, and has quite a few other, smaller features that I'll let you figure out. Now, one of my colleagues, Professor Rowan who I'm sure you remember,” Ash nodded frantically. Professor Rowan wasn't someone you forget, “has given me an egg. What species it is remains a mystery, but he sent it to me, and I am giving it to you. I'm trusting you to take care of this, understand Ash?”

Ash nodded seriously, an expression mirrored on Pikachu's face, “I understand. I won't let you down.”

Professor Oak nodded, “Good, now-----” he was interrupted by a ground shaking roar, and the Lab doors being blasted open as a large figure slammed Ash into the ground in a tackle-hug. Pikachu jumped out of the way in time, and was about to blast the thing that had dared attack his trainer, before he realized something. 

Ash was laughing.

Ash desperately tried to reciprocate the hug from Garchomp as much as possible, but she was making it hard. She had latched onto him entirely and was nuzzling him affectionately. Garchomp paused her nuzzling as she noticed that there was someone new here. She got off of Ash and peered at Pikachu, who had paled drastically as he stared at a Pokemon who could easily thrash him if she so wished. Garchomp looked at him for a second longer before turning to Ash and nodding firmly. Ash sighed in relief and stood up, hugging Garchomp briefly before turning back to Professor Oak, who'd been laughing the whole time, with a sheepish expression on his face, “Sorry Professor, you know how Garcho----” he was interrupted as he felt a tugging on his pants, and looked down to see Kirlia with a pout on her face. He sighed slightly before picking her up and hugging her, much to her enjoyment, “Anyways, please continue Professor.”

Sam let out one last chuckle before turning back to the matter at hand, “Yes, well, remember Steven Stone? The Hoenn Champion?”

Ash nodded, a smile forming as he remembered how they met, “Of course, how could I not?”

**Flashback**

Ash... Ash was not having a good day. He and Gary were brought along with Professor Oak to a gathering of some of the most influential people in the world,including some of the world's most powerful trainers. Normally, Ash would be absolutely overjoyed over this, but ever since Gible, now Gabite, came into his life, he just didn't care about that as much. That could wait for his journey, right now he just wanted to spend time with his daughter. So he sat at one of the tables, moving pure psychic energy in hypnotic patterns in front of him.

“You know, that's rather impressive. Many would give a lot to have your obvious power and talent as a Psychic.”

Ash spun around to see a stranger dressed in a black suit, with a red tie and silver, spiky hair, “It is nice,” he raised an eyebrow, “but I only really care about one part.”

“Which part is that?”

“The part that lets me talk to Pokemon. The rest is just a bonus,” Ash stated passionately.

The man smiled, “Good answer. I'm Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn.”

Ash nodded respectfully, “I'm Ash Ketchum, Junior Professor under Professor Oak. It's an honor to meet you.”

Steven looked around discreetly, before motioning his head towards a door that led outside. Ash nodded and stood up quietly before following him. They snuck outside, taking care to let the door close behind them. Ash turned to the man next to him and raise an eyebrow, “I'm guessing there's a reason that you wanted to talk out here?”

Steven just smiled serenely, “Yes, I thought you'd like to meet an old friend of mine,” he took a Pokeball out of his pocket, “Arguably one of my closest friends. I've known him almost my entire life,” he pressed the release button, and a massive, shiny Metagross formed out of the blue light. It seemed to scan the surroundings, as though looking for an enemy. When it found nothing but a small boy, and his trainer, he looked at his oldest friend quizzically. Steven's smile broadened, “Metagross, I'd like you to meet Ash Ketchum. He's apprenticed under Professor Oak, you remember him right? He's also one of the most powerful Psychic's that I've ever met.”

The Metagross turned to the small boy who was staring at him in awe, and heard the quiet, “He's beautiful...”

Both Steven and his Metagross seemed mildly surprised before they both smiled. Ash felt the Metagross reach out to him Psychically, and he did the same. He was rather surprised when he heard the, “Not many people seem to think so.”

Ash gaped at him for a moment before responding in kind, “Well then many people are dumb,” he was rather indignant that such a gorgeous Pokemon was considered so by the greater population.

The Metagross laughed boisterously before picking up the child psychically and flying him around, much to Ash's enjoyment, and Steven's surprise. His Metagross was not known for being especially playful. Rather the exact opposite, always serious and focused. This was not to say he was unhappy with it, but rather just surprised. His surprise turned to shock when his Metagross set the child down, and said child giggled before lifting his Metagross Psychically, and making him fly around, as he flailed a little. Once he was set down, both trainer and Pokemon stared at the kid in utter shock before laughing.

An hour later, Ash and Steven both rejoined the party, and as they were walking in, Ash piped up, “Thank you Mr. Stone.”

Steven looked down at Ash and ruffled his hair playfully, “Don't worry about it, kid. And call me Steven. Mr. Stone is my father.”

Ash smiled again, “One day, I hope I'll get a Metagross, so I can be just like you!” were his parting words before he left to go find Professor Oak. Steven watched his parting back with a slight smirk on his face. The kid was 8, right? So he had 2 years... Easily done.

**Flashback End**

Ash smiled again as he shook of the memories of his meeting with Steven, “He has to be my favorite Champion.”

Professor Oak smirked lightly, “Well it seems he remembered you too. He's sent me this package,” he gestured to securely packed and padded box, “With specific instructions that you read this note before you opened it.”

Ash took the note from the Professor's outstretched hand, and opened it up.

You once told me that Metagross was beautiful, and that you'd have on of your own one day. To be just like me.  
Make me and Metagross proud. I know he's eager to see how much his son has grown the next time we meet.

Ash's eyes widened and he immediately opened the package as quickly as he could while still being careful. Inside was an incubator, one with an egg inside. If what Steven said was true, then this egg would contain a Beldum. Specifically, the son of Steven's own Metagross. Ash almost squealed in excitement, and immediately hugged the incubator close to his chest after putting Kirlia next to Pikachu, inwardly resolving to thank Steven as soon as he could. He turned back to Professor Oak with a wide smile on his face, “Professor, this really is enough. I don't need anything more at all.”

The Professor smiled mischievously, “Are you sure? What if I told you it was something for Garchomp?”

Ash's head immediately snapped straight towards Professor Oak after he finished packing the eggs into his bag, “Something for Garchomp?”

He nodded, “Yes. In the Kalos Region, they have recently discovered something called 'Mega-Evolution'. For certain, fully evolved Pokemon, a special, temporary evolution can be triggered that pushes them past their limits. All you need is a Keystone, the correct Mega-Stone for the Pokemon, and a very close bond with the Pokemon you want to Mega-Evolve,” with the first two requirement's, he withdrew 3, marble like orbs from his lab coat's pocket, each of them with something akin to a DNA double helix on the inside.

Ash's eyes were shining, along with Garchomp's. He stared at the stones intently, as Professor Oak continued, “This is a Keystone. When it is held by the trainer, and synchronized with their Pokemon's Mega-Stone, the evolution will trigger,” he put the Keystone into a black amulet which he then gave to Ash, who immediately put it around his neck, “This is a Mega-Stone, specifically a Garchompite. It must be attached to the Pokemon in question,” he inserted it into a black necklace, custom made for his Garchomp, and put it around her neck, “Now, you may be wondering what this is for yes?” Ash nodded as the Professor held up the last Mega-Stone, his Pokemon too busy admiring Garchomp's Mega-Stone, “Well, this is something I'm sure Kirlia will be very interested in. It's a Gardevoirite,” Kirlia immediately looked over to the small stone, “Yes. When she's a Gardevoir, she will be able to Mega-Evolve.”

Kirlia immediately started practically jumping with joy, eager for her evolution so that she could Mega-Evolve. Ash was just stunned. What kind of trainer started with all of this, wasn't a bit unfair? He brought this up with Professor Oak, who shook his head. “Ash, that may be true, but you're not the normal trainer. You've been apprenticed under me for 4 years now. Some rules just fly out the window when you take that into consideration. Besides, Steven gave you that egg, not a professor. So it's not showing favoritism there, and the mystery egg and Mega-Stones? You're helping me with the mystery egg, and the Mega-Stones are so that you can help us with researching it. It's still new, and you're the first, non-League tester that's been trusted enough. Now, before you go, do you think we could try Garchomp's Mega-Evolution?”

Both Ash and Garchomp gave grins at this, “Of course Professor. Garchomp, let's go outside for this,” they both turned around and left the building, with Professor Oak eagerly following with a few machines to monitor Garchomp. Ash looked towards the Professor once they were in a ready position, “Professor? How exactly do I do this?”

The Professor set up his equipment as fast as he could, “Most say their Pokemon's name and then 'Mega-Evolve!', but this isn't necessary. As long as whatever you say draws out the bond, and gives it form, it'll work.”

Ash nodded slowly, thinking. A few minutes later, he turned to Garchomp with a grin and sent her a mental message. Garchomp grinned and nodded eagerly, growling happily as she did so. Ash spoke finally spoke out loud, “Show them your power, my daughter.”

From both the stones came writhing tendrils of light. From Ash's. They were a deep, royal blue. From Garchomp's the were a silver that directly matched the silver scales on her body. When they connected, Garchomp began glowing with a bright, silver light. She grew bigger, taller, her torso thickened, and her arms became stronger and grew to match her new height. She bent over slightly as spikes grew from her back, going all the way down to her tail. Said tail lengthened enough to act as a counterbalance for her head, and the spikes on the end looked deadly. Her biggest change, was the way her head changed. Her snout lengthened, her horns lengthened at the back, looking more like horns than jet engines, and small spikes grew across the entire length of her head, following the line that went down her back. Her wings lengthened in proportion to her new height, looking more like razor-sharp scythes than wings. The light finally died down, and everyone else besides Ash stared at her, jaws agape. Ash just grinned and nodded to her, his approval of her Mega-Evolution obvious.

Professor Oak was utterly shocked. He knew that Ash's Garchomp was entirely unique, but she looked almost nothing like a normal Mega-Garchomp. The only thing that they had in common were similar placements of spikes. He got his act together and scanned her. She absolutely radiated power, more power than he had ever seen in any Pokemon outside of a Champion's. Her Mega-Evolution was stable, and completely connected with Ash. So there wasn't a flaw with the stones or anything, she was just unique. He recorded down all the necessary numbers before turning back to Ash, “Well, Ash. She's absolutely beautiful, and nothing like any other Mega-Garchomp ever seen. I will keep an ear out to see if anyone else records one with a similar look as yours, but I doubt it. Garchomp has always been unique. Anyways, I understand you've got to begin your journey now. Know that these past 4 years, you have been the absolute model student, and that my door is always open to you.”

Ash smiled at the man who had practically raised him since his Mom died, “No, thank you. You'll never know how much your tutelage means to me. Besides, I've got plenty more to learn. I'll be back before long.” he turned and started walking towards Route 1, his Pokemon following him. Professor Oak smiled, and was about to turn back to his work when he heard Ash say one final thing.

“Thank you... Dad.”

AN: To all of you who wanted a longer chapter; There. Around 7500 words. I'm actually enjoying writing this. Also, whoever thought that this may be rushed, well it was a little bit. I wanted to give a short summary of before he began his journey, and I think this works. To all of you who think Ash is too overpowered.

…

He is. That's the point. He is blatantly overpowered and it's going to stay that way.

Also, whoever guesses the mystery egg correctly, through a PM, will either get to choose a Pokemon that must be included in Ash's repertoire, or get to know any fact about the story that they want, nothing's barred.

Hope you guys enjoy this, and thank you for reading. Please review!


	5. Anything

AN: Wow. Just wow. I've recently hit 2,000 views for this story, and I've gotten almost 90 followers at the point of writing this. I'm very happy you guys are enjoying this. It's not quite as bad as I thought it'd be. Reviews and answers time.

Jake334: Thank you a lot; It's reviews like that that inspire me to write. I can promise that I have no intention of abandoning any of my stories, I'm just feeling inspired for this one.

Joda-Eragonsson: Were I a normal person, you'd be incredibly right. That said, you were a bit far off.

Shadowflame113: Thanks, I really appreciate it! I'm trying my best.

Auvro1: I'm going to go somewhat in that direction, but not entirely. Ash is also going to catch some. How many, I'm not quite sure, but there's a good chance it'll be over 10. They won't be Pokemon that you can just pick up from the side of the road, there really actually won't be anyone who has caught any at all, but they're not going to entirely be gods. There's also the fact that I'm sorry, but Garchomp will be stronger. Because, you know, Garchomp O-O. Also, I'm going to say this here, I really, really don't like Tobias. So the extent of his legends will be a Darkrai and a Latios. He's going to go the fuck down. I do understand what you're saying, and I will do it to a certain extent.

roseyred: Okay, lot's of questions, I like it. Now, as for Johto. Every time I think of Johto, my head just kinda falls and hits the nearest table. I have nothing against Johto, I don't, but man, I don't wanna delay the Cynthia romance for longer than I absolutely have to. I've always hated stories that took way too long to get to the romance. Just like how I despise the ones that just rush it. Johto seems entirely unnecessary, all it includes is Misty being more of a bitch, Brock being pretty damn cool, and Alto-mare. However, Alto-Mare has to happen. It's happening. I just don't know if I want to do an entire region for just that. If you guys manage to convince me to do Johto, I'll do Johto. As for you concerns about Ash's Johto Pokemon? Well... I don't know if they'll be included. I'm not exactly sticking to Canon. I've got a list of Pokemon that I am either definitely including, or likely including, and not many of Ash's Johto Pokemon are on it, to be honest, but there are some. 

Now, Movies? Oh yeah, those are happening, at least most of them. Specifically, a few from Unova seem unnecessary, and will probably not be added, but I'm adding quite a few.

This is for everyone. Roseyred here asked about whether or not I'm going to include art for my Pokemon. I am unfortunately absolute garbage at artwork. That's why I'm putting this out there. If anyone reading this is good with drawing, painting, anything like that, then I'd love if you could help me with the special Pokemon/Ash drawings in this story. All those that do, they'll get to add a Pokemon or two, of their choice to the story. I'll also probably listen to other questions and requests from them much more attentively. If you don't really want to, then it's fine! I just think it'd be cool to see all of your ideas and interpretations 

Now, the winner of the last chapter's mystery egg is... Frankieu!! I honestly am still entirely befuzzled how he managed to get it right, but this man is a legend. It'll be revealed this chapter. For those who think that it's bullshit that he got this egg from the Sinnoh professor, let me say this. Professor Rowan is the regional professor of Sinnoh and an incredibly intelligent man. If it was an egg from Sinnoh, would he or would he not recognize it -_-

Other things. I'm absolutely terrible with abilities. Like, mindbogglingly bad. So, I'm just gonna kind of ignore what they say and adapt them to my story. This is mostly based off of the anime, either way, the games don't have any influence here. Also, Ash is going to be a bit of a heart-breaker.

Now, here's the next chapter!

“Speaking”

'Thoughts/Telepathy'

“Pokemon speaking. This will be much more common when Ash discovers his Aura.”

Chapter 3: “Excuse me?”

He took a deep breath, reveling in the clean air of Route 1. It may be the most traveled Route in Kanto, but right now it was completely free of anyone else outside of Ash and his Pokemon. He absentmindedly rubbed Garchomp's jaw lovingly, much to her pleasure. Pikachu had started napping on his shoulder around 5 minutes prior, and Kirlia had requested to be returned to her Pokeball, due to feeling tired herself. So it was just Ash and Garchomp who were awake when they set up camp, a few hours later. Ash pulled out his tent and set it up with practiced hands, while Garchomp went a little ways away to start training with her new body. Ever since the Fearow incident, she had been driven to be the best she could ever be, and it showed. Ash just watched her with a loving smile on his face, lightly scratching Pikachu behind his ears in his sleep, earning him a coo. Ash sat up straight suddenly, his face blanching as he face-palmed audibly, causing Garchomp turned around with a puzzled expression on her face. Ash just shook his head exasperatedly with a sigh as he reached out mentally, “I forgot to scan you all. I've had a Pokedex for over 8 hours now and I still haven't learned what you're all capable of.”

Garchomp could only send the mental equivalent of an eye-roll as she sat down next to him, 'Dad, you've been a trainer for what, 8 hours now? Some habits need time to develop.'

“As true as that may be, I still feel like a dumb-ass.”

'Fair enough.'

Ash just shook his head with a slight smile as he pulled her head over into his lap and rubbed her jaw again, “See? This is why you're my voice of reason.”

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she both purred and tried to respond, 'I'm glad... you... you... she devolved into to just purring and nuzzling up against him. He just hugged her as he pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at her.

Garchomp, The Mach Pokemon and the evolved form of Gabite. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound.

Gender: Female

Type: Ground-Dragon

Ability(s): Sand Veil, Rough Skin, Pressure

Moves: Crunch, Dragon Rage, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Sand Storm, Dragon Claw, Dig, Dragon Rush, Dragon Breath, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Metal Claw, Outrage, Rock Climb, Twister, Double Edge, Aqua Tail, Dragon Pulse, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Protect, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Rest, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Shadow Claw, Dragon Dance, Swords Dance, Dragon Tail, Sleep Talk, Surf, Stone Edge, Giga Impact, Dark Pulse. Egg Moves: Draco Meteor, Flash Cannon, Iron Defense, Steel Wing, Blast Burn.

Note: This Pokemon has an entirely different coloration and a fairly different body structure to normal members of its species. Please notify your regional Professor of this.

Ash's jaw dropped as far as it could in disbelief before staring at Garchomp, who was trying to look innocent and failing miserably. He whispered out in a faint voice, “Is that true? Or do I need to get a new Pokedex?”

Garchomp nodded happily, proud of her accomplishments, “I've been training these past 4 years as well. I wanted you to be impressed...” she was very shy by the end.

Ash looked at her in disbelief, “Impressed? Impressed?! Garchomp, I'm utterly and completely stunned! You're stronger than some Elite level Pokemon! Hell, you could probably give Champion Pokemon a hard time! This is amazing...” he held her head close to his chest as he laughed happily. Which happened to wake up Pikachu, and Kirlia let herself out of her Pokeball not a moment later.  
They both stared in confusion at their trainer, who was now sprawled on the ground laughing as Garchomp nuzzled him affectionately. Pikachu ran up and poked Ash in the side with a curious expression on his face. Ash turned to him, still grinning, “Garchomp here is stronger than some Elite Pokemon, and that's just her moveset. Depending on how powerful she is in execution, she could actually be stronger than an elite's Ace Pokemon!”

Pikachu stared in awe at Garchomp, inwardly resolving once again to never, ever get on her bad side. Kirlia just smirked, as both she and Garchomp had trained vigorously, just for this moment. She stepped forward and pointed towards Ash's Pokedex, and then at herself, obviously wanting Ash to scan her. He gave one Garchomp one last hug before sitting up and raising the Pokedex.

Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon and the Evolved form of Ralts. A Kirlia has the Psychic Power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings.

Gender: Female

Type: Fairy-Psychic

Ability(s): Synchronize, Trace, Telepathy

Moves: Double Team, Teleport, Confusion, Disarming Voice, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind, Psychic, Imprison, Future Sight, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Stored Power, Charm, Misty Terrain, Shadow Sneak, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Icy Wind, Hyper Voice, Signal Beam, Psyshock, Protect, Reflect, Rest, Charge Beam, Sleep Talk, Moon Blast. Egg Moves: Destiny Bond (Locked), Shadow Ball, Heal Pulse

Note: This Pokemon is a Shiny

Ash almost let his jaw drop again, but instead turned to Kirlia with a warm smile, “That's a wonderful moveset, Kirlia! I couldn't be prouder of you,” he said softly, still smiling as he turned back to the Pokedex, missing the bright red blush that lit up Kirlia's face. Garchomp didn't, and narrowed her eyes as she resolved to talk to Kirlia later.

Ash was entirely oblivious to all of this as he turned to Pikachu who perked up, eager to hear the little box had to say about him.

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu will occasionally raise their tail to check their surroundings. Its tail will sometimes be struck by lightning in this pose.

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Ability(s): Lightning Rod, Static

Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Double Team, Thunder Wave, Light Screen, Agility, Thunder, Headbutt, Brick Break, Discharge. Egg Moves: Volt Tackle (Locked), Earthquake (Locked), Surf (Locked)

Ash looked at the Pokedex weirdly, something mirrored by his Pokemon. Ash reset the Pokedex, and then re-scanned Pikachu, which yielded the same results, “Uh Pikachu? Either the Pokedex is broken, or something very, very weird is going on.”

Pikachu's head tilted to the side as he spoke through the Psychic bond, a worried tone to his voice, “What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me..?”

“No, No! Quite the opposite! It's just that, well you're a pure Electric-type. To have egg moves that are so strongly water and ground type moves, it's very strange. However, if it's true, then they're going to be incredibly surprising to anyone fighting against you, especially Surf. Imagine releasing a ground-type to counter your opponent's Electric-type, and all of a sudden said Electric-type starts using Surf? Absolutely terrifying. Even outside of your egg moves, it's a wonderful moveset.”

Pikachu nuzzled his cheek as he clambered up his shoulders, much to the annoyance of Kirlia, who had realized that she had competition for sitting space. The others noticed the adorable scowl on her small face and started laughing, which she eventually joined in on. Ash looked up towards the sky, taking note of how late it was, “We've gotta get to sleep soon. Try not to stay up too late, alright?” With that said, he turned to his tent, and snuggled into his sleeping bag, Garchomp immediately left the pair by the campfire as she curled around Ash, nuzzling her snout into his chest as he leaned his head on her back.

Pikachu tilted his head as he looked at the pair, “I wouldn't imagine a Garchomp to be the one to cuddle.”

Kirlia immediately laughed, covering her mouth with a dainty hand, “I know, right? I've known them for almost 3 years now, and I am still surprised at just how affectionate she is towards him. Who'd think that an 8-foot tall machine built for combat would tackle her 'dad' to the ground almost every time she's released from her Pokeball. I enjoy it though, it's rather sweet.”

“Well... yeah. He raised her?”

“Yes. She hatched and from the moment she first opened her eyes, she was astonishingly affectionate, and immediately imprinted on him without any hesitation. At least from what she and Ash have told me. Let me give you one piece of advice though.”

Pikachu looked at her quizzically, his little brow scrunching up slightly, “What's up?”

“Never, Ever hurt Ash. You don't wanna know what happens if you do.”

Ash opened his eyes, grinning at the fact that he was in a sleeping bag. In a tent. On a journey. He'd waited almost 5 years for this moment, he could enjoy it. He sat up, gently shifting Garchomp's head onto the sleeping bag as he did so, and smiling at the grumble she heard coming from her chest. He saw Kirlia lying down on his backpack, but he couldn't find Pikachu. He left the tent and cracked his back with a groan, before looking around for Pikachu. He couldn't find him, but he did hear explosions very faintly. He followed the noises, and when he pushed through a few bushes, he stopped

Pikachu was standing there, panting heavily, and staring at a copse of trees that were blackened, shattered, and in some cases both. He collapsed onto his stomach with a sigh, when he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around, only to freeze as he saw Ash.

“What are you doing out here?”

Pikachu ignored the sweat making it's way down the back of his head as he tried to explain, 'Well, I... Uhh... I was just getting some early practice in...?'

Ash raised an eyebrow as he knelt, “Why so early? And without supervision? And so secretive?” Pikachu winced at each question, almost seeming to curl in on himself as he looked down in shame. Ash picked him up and held him, much to his protest, before Ash started scratching. Pikachu almost melted right there, Ash knew exactly where his weak spots were. Ash stopped a few minutes later and just stroked him, as Pikachu tried to talk.

'I... I thought that I wasn't good enough. You have two powerhouses already with you, both of which are easily capable of carrying you through the gyms... I thought you'd leave me behind...'

Ash looked at him worriedly, before turning Pikachu to look him in the eyes, “Pikachu, I'd never do that. They may be able to do that, but that doesn't mean that I want them to. I don't want to go through life with only 2 Pokemon, I want many. I want a family. You're going to be a part of that. If you want to get stronger, if you want to train, then I'll help you the whole way. If you don't, that's okay. I'll just train the others, you can do you.”

Pikachu nodded before pausing and speaking hesitantly, 'Can you help me..? I want to evolve to a Raichu one day, but I don't want to be one of those fat, clunky rats. I want to be different.'

Ash just nodded with a slight chuckle at his description of most Raichu's, “Sure. For now, though, let's head back. Garchomp is liable to start breaking stuff if I'm not there when she wakes up.”

Ash and Pikachu arrived to a stressed Kirlia and a Garchomp who was tearing gouges in the ground with her talons. They were soon noticed, and Pikachu had to scramble off Ash as his trainer was slammed into the ground be a worried Garchomp. They soon ate, after Garchomp and Kirlia were informed of the story. A few hours later, Ash was on the road with Pikachu dozing lightly on his shoulder. They both heard the sound of a Pidgey flock and simultaneously looked up to see it. There were a maybe a handful Pidgeotto's, and even fewer Pidgeot's, but what really caught Ash's attention was the Pidgey that was the size of a Pidgeotto. It noticed them and separated from its flock to land near them at observe. Ash smiled and nodded, while Pikachu said his own greeting. She seemed to nod back, before looking at Ash's belt and seeing the Pokeballs. She immediately was on guard but said belt was soon placed to the side as he sat down in front of her. Ash pulled out one of the leftover cupcakes that he had made for his Pokemon for breakfast as a treat and pushed it in front of her. She looked at it for a few seconds before nibbling on the edge, and her eyes widened. Said cupcake disappeared within the next 10 seconds, and she looked at Ash expectantly.

Ash just laughed and took out another one, chuckling again as she devoured it, A few little cakes later he stood up, patting the Pidgey's head as he did so, and reached out to the little bird mentally, 'Well, as nice as it was meeting such a wonderful example of your species, I'm going to head out now. I've got to be in Viridian city by nightfall.'

The Pidgey's eyes widened, and she shook her head before flapping over to his belt and motioning towards one of his Pokeballs. He looked at her questioningly, 'You want to join me? Are you sure? There's going to be a lot of training, and there's likely to be danger. You'll also be my fourth Pokemon, so you'd have to get along with the rest of my family.' The Pidgey nodded, and pecked the Pokeball, disappearing into it in a flash of red light. The ball shook gently for a little while before it dinged and sat still. Ash smiled and retrieved it, gently placing it on his belt as he shouldered his pack and started walking along Route 1, waving goodbye to the flock behind him. He kept walking, just admiring nature for with Pikachu hours on end. About halfway through the day, slightly after noon, he stopped and set up the Pokemon food and got himself a light lunch from his pack. His other Pokemon were released in flashes of light, and Pidgey was immediately mildly nervous at the size of Garchomp.

They may be entirely different species, hell they're not even close to from the same region, but there were certain unspoken laws of Nature. One of said laws was, “Don't piss off those stronger than you,” which this Garchomp was infinitely many times over. She glided onto Ash's shoulder quickly, taking solace in the safety of her trainer as the others watched her amused. Ash meanwhile, just smiled and smoothed a few of her feathers out as he set up a bowl for her on the ground. Said bowl happened to be right next to a certain Dragon. She immediately tried to make herself smaller as she refused to move from his shoulder, prompting snickers from Pikachu. Ash noticed what, or rather who she was watching nervously and laughed himself, “Oh you don't need to be afraid of Garchomp,” he moved to Garchomp and hugged, prompting a delighted reciprocation from his daughter, “She's a big softie.”

Pidgey shyly waved a wing in greeting and said her name softly, prompting the others to extend their own, excited introductions as they all began talking, Pidgey quickly warming up to the rest of them. Ash smiled, and leaned back, his eyes closing as he began to doze off.

Before his reverie was shattered by an ear-splitting roar.

His eyes snapped open as he whirled into motion, careful eyes and mental scans picking apart the landscape around him meticulously as his Pokemon immediately snapped up and did the same, with Garchomp going so far as to rush to Ash as she got ready to protect him from whatever nameless enemy showed its face. Ash swiftly packed everything up, taking extra care to make sure the incubators were as safe as could be, and his Pokemon kept a tense watch. He started jogging towards the direction the roar had sounded from. His Pokemon followed him closely, their eyes and ears on constant alert. The growls sounded closer, and as Ash pushed through a clump of bushes, the Pokemon behind the noises was revealed.

There, in front of him, was a Pokemon that he never thought he'd see in his lifetime, due to sheer impossibility. It was quadrupedal. And had blue fur with a white underbelly and diamond patterns decorating the blue. It had a wavy, purple, aurora-like mane that streamed behind it, 2 thin, white streamers as her tail, and was at least as tall as him, if not taller. She turned to growl at him but paused when she saw his utter shock at finding her. He quickly bent at the waist, taking note of the extensive bruising and damage she appeared to have suffered. He raised his hands calmingly as he knelt down, “I have no idea why, or even how you are here, Suicune, but I can see that you're obviously hurt... will you let me try to help? I swear to you, that I won't willingly cause you harm,” he murmured, as he lowered his gaze to the ground in front of him. He saw that Pikachu, Pidgey, and Kirlia were all kneeling alongside him, but Garchomp only watched the Legendary cautiously. He turned his attention back to Suicune, who seemed to be considering him before she let out a slow nod.

He sighed out his relief and shouldered off his pack as he took out the extensive medical supplies that he had packed for situations like this. He moved forward slowly and looked closer at her injuries. She was bruised and cut, and there were obvious signs of electrocution. More worrying, however, was the seemingly broken front ankle that seemed to be causing her the most pain. He took out a few salves for the burns, explaining to her what they were and what they did as he applied them. He made sure to keep his touch feather-light the entire time, afraid to cause more harm than good. After he finished with the burns, he took a potion out of his backpack and addressed her again, “Suicune? This is a Hyper Potion, for your cuts and bruises. When I spray it on it'll sting a bit, but it will soon feel better, okay?” Her nod was much less tense than before, and he appreciated the trust that she was showing him. He sprayed the potion, applying it over every spot as the Aurora Pokemon grit her teeth, refusing to cry out.

He was soon left with only the broken ankle to deal with, and he was having trouble coming up with a viable idea. Were he at the lab it would have been a simple fix, but he lacked the special equipment for aligning and fusing said bone, as it was way too big to carry around on a journey. He assembled a piece-meal plan, and called Kirlia over, “Kirlia? I'm going to wrap this up and make sure it's secure. Do you think that you could use a few heal pulse's on Suicune when I'm done? It might accelerate, or even complete the healing process.”

Kirlia nodded and concentrated her Psychic energy all into the spot. Suicune growled at the unpleasant sensation of bones knitting back together. Soon, however, it stopped and Suicune started testing it out cautiously. It was still a bit sore, but it was eons better than what it was before. Ash smiled at this, and let out a slight huff as he wiped his forehead on the back of his wrist. His control over his mental powers slipped, and the Pokemon around him felt the utter relief he held. Suicune's eyes widened as she tensed up slightly, watching Ash with caution. He immediately reined in his powers, keeping them under tight control, “Suicune? I'm sorry, I normally have my mental powers under tight control, I must've let my exhaustion get the better of me. It won't happen again.

She continued to watch him, before he heard a soft, feminine voice sounded in his head, “It is of no consequence, Ash, is it? I was just surprised. Human telepaths are rare, exceedingly so. To meet one is a pleasure.”

Ash's jaw dropped, and his eyes shone, “Are all Legends capable of telepathy..? I've never been able to know, human knowledge on Legends is limited at best...”

Suicune sent him the mental equivalent of a grin, “As is should be. Either way, yes. All legends can communicate mentally. Only those who know Psychic, or are otherwise Psychic types may perform telekinesis, but it allows communication. Thank you, Ash. Most humans in your situation would've seen a powerful Pokemon vulnerable, and wasted no time in attempting to catch it. You, however... you simply helped, with no purpose to do so. Why?”

Ash looked at her, innocently puzzled, “Why wouldn't I? I may revere legends, I may think them fascinating and wonderful, and beautiful, but I would never capture a Pokemon who has not expressed a desire to join me. That would be simply awful, both morally and to the Pokemon in question.”

Suicune stared at him, as though looking into his very soul. A few minutes later, just as he started fidgeting under her gaze, she appeared to smile, and spoke in an even warmer voice, “You truly are the best of your species, Ash. Thank you, thank you for all you have done for me. I have no doubt that we will be meeting again, very soon hopefully,” She rose, and nuzzled his face gently, before turning and running off into the wilderness. Ash smiled and turned to his Pokemon, returning them one by one, besides Pikachu of course.

However, just before Garchomp vanished into her Pokeball, she heard Suicune's voice, which she only recognized because Ash had linked all of their minds to his for that conversation, “You are powerful. Maybe not quite as powerful as I or another legend, but you could eventually eclipse even us.”

“Maybe, but I doubt it Lady Suicune.”

“Humbleness aside... I would ask of you a favor.”

Garchomp considered it briefly before agreeing, “Of course, Lady Suicune.”

“...Please take care of Ash.”

Garchomp smirked slightly, “Of course. Though I'd protect my dad with my life, regardless of whether you asked or not,” she could feel the Aurora Pokemon's astonishment before the link was cut as she vanished into her Pokeball.

Ash pushed open the doors to the Viridian Pokemon Center and was immediately hit by a wall of wonderfully air-conditioned air. He let out a pleasant sigh, as while it was not actually hot out, he preferred much colder weathers. He walked up to Nurse Joy's desk, the very image of mysterious, powerful, and with just a slight dash of danger. A trench coat adorned his body, dipping slightly below his knees, black hiking boots walked in a perfectly controlled line towards the desk, and the top of his face was shadowed by a black hat that was tilted slightly to the left. A Pikachu sat on his shoulder, glaring at trainer's that stared at them too long.

(Okay, I got a few PM's about what Ash would look like, so I'll put it here. His hair and hat are kind of like Sir Aaron, the trench coat is kind of like Cynthia's, only nowhere near as insulated, he's got padded leather gauntlets over his hands, and his Pokemon belt is wrapped around from his left hip to right shoulder, kind of like a Bandolier strap. Gray backpack, and remember. This is the Pokemon world we're talking about. Backpacks are obviously magical bags that can hold absolutely anything, at Infinitum. God, the Pokemon world can be kinda weird.)

Nurse Joy watched the trainer approaching the desk with an almost imperceptible blush dusting her cheeks, “How can I help you today, sir?”

The trainer smiled slightly, he'd always liked Nurse Joy's, they were entirely too sweet and kind, “I'm no sir, just please, call me Ash. I'd appreciate if you could give my Pokemon a checkup. I just want to make sure that they're all in tip-top condition,” his eyes flicked to the visibly darkened sky through the window, “and a room for the night would be lovely.”

Nurse Joy nodded with a smile, “Of course, Ash. May I have your Pokedex for a moment?” Ash withdrew the visibly more modern and developed Pokedex and handed it to her. She turned to her computer and registered him for the night, and then pulled a tray out from under the desk, “Would you mind placing your Pokeballs on this tray? If you'd like your Pikachu to get checked up as well, I suppose you can just place him on the tray as well.”

Ash gently took the Pokeballs from his shoulder-strap and placed them in the slots before gently taking Pikachu from his shoulder and sitting him down on the tray alongside them with a scratch under his chin, much to the electric mouse's pleasure as he let out a contented purr. Nurse Joy smiled at the display before lifting the tray, and turning to Ash, “Have no worries, I'll be sure to take wonderful care of them. Chansey and I should be done within an hour at most, so feel free to relax while you wait,” She turned and exited back towards the back, while Ash turned, looking for a relatively quiet corner to sit in. He found a seat, and pointedly ignored all of the stares and looks he was receiving, choosing to remain stone-faced.

The rest of the trainers soon left to their rooms, leaving him alone in the lobby, waiting for his Pokemon.

And that's when the roof exploded.

Dust rained down from the hole in the rough, and a smokescreen poured in. Ash immediately dispersed all the smoke around him, his eyes glowing with barely restrained Psychic power, as he glared towards the people who caused this. There were 3 of them, 2 humans and a Pokemon. The 2 humans, however, both wore outfits with a large, red 'R' on them, immediately sending the trainers, besides Ash, into a fearful frenzy.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto. I'd put it in, but honestly, I consider it a complete waste of writing space. So I'm probably not going to ever put it in, if these guys ever even show up outside of this.)

Ash just raised a sole eyebrow before speaking frostily, “Is that it? Good Arceus, that was utterly pathetic. That has to be the most utterly pitiful excuse for a 'motto' of all time,” by the end of his mocking, the 3 had bright red faces, and he had developed a slight smirk as he looked at them.

“How dare you, you little twerp!” the dumb bimbo known as Jessie screamed, “You're going to regret that you ever said that! Ekans, get that dumb twerp!” she threw a Pokeball out towards him, revealing a bit of a wimpy Ekans that hissed upon seeing Ash.

“Koffing, you help out!” Honestly, out of the 3, Ash probably disliked James the least. He seemed to at least have a tiny bit of common sense, from what little Ash could gather

“You're gonna taste my Fury Swipes, twerp!” And then there was the Meowth. The Meowth that was uncomfortable with his evolved form, if his aversion to walking on 4 legs and speaking like a human was any indication.

The 2 Rockets both opened their mouths to begin ordering their Pokemon to attack, and Ash tensed, preparing to dodge whatever they threw at him, before they all stopped as a loud, incredibly loud roar sounded from the back, followed by the sound of something deadly, fast, and very angry moving towards the front swiftly. Everyone immediately took a few steps back or even hid behind the few obstructions present in the lobby. But Ash just smiled, no grinned, and just said slightly whimsically, “Oh... I almost forgot. You made her mad.”

One of the back doors slammed open, almost tearing off its hinges as Garchomp stood there, her chest heaving with rage as she blurred into motion, slamming into the Ekans and Koffing with all the fury of a tempest, throwing the Koffing through the front wall with Dragon Claw as her jaw lashed out and crushed into the Ekans with Fire Fang. Jessie screeched, “Ekans, use Poison Sting!!”

“Slam it down to the ground, then stomp on it with an Earthquake.”

Garchomp immediately threw the Ekans down, it's tail slightly more purple with dripping poison, and her powerful hind leg slammed down, crushing the poor snake beneath it viciously. The snake was then kicked through the hole that Koffing had made, and there was only Meowth left, who was shivering where he stood. Black flames immediately started flowing from the corner's of Garchomp's mouth, and she prepared to open her mouth before she felt a gloved hand rest on her shoulder. She would have lashed out had she not looked and seen that it was Ash, and immediately settled down slightly and headbutted him affectionately. Ash laughed slightly, rubbing her jaw, as Officer Jenny showed up and arrested the failed Pokemon thieves on the spot, the sirens wailing around them. Neither Ash nor Garchomp cared much, as she just clung to him, small tears leaking out her eyes as she reassured that he was safe, and he, in turn, consoled her. She gathered herself together, and he gave her one last loving pat on her jaw before he turned to the shocked Nurse Joy.

He looked around at all the damage caused before sighing as his eyes began to glow with a dark blue light. Bricks flew back to their places, plaster resealed itself where it had fallen, panels and supports repaired themselves, all of them glowing with the same light as Ash's eyes. Once he was finished fixing the Pokemon Center, he turned back to Nurse Joy. If possible, the people around him were even more shocked, as they stared at him in admiration, shock, even fear. He just picked up his pack, before he walked up to the Nurse Joy and bowed slightly, “I am deeply sorry for all the damages caused in that conflict. I could have been more careful. I hope what I've done to fix it is satisfactory?”

Nurse Joy only stared at him before shaking herself out of it and shakily nodding, “You shouldn't apologize in the slightest, you defended the Pokemon Center. Let me retrieve your Pokemon, I'll bring their Pokeballs---” no sooner than her saying those words, a worried trio of Pokemon burst through the now repaired door, immediately besetting Ash on all sides as they fussed and fretted over him, asking if he and Garchomp were okay, what they needed and all. It was so much, that Ash couldn't even discern what they were saying mentally. He just sighed and spoke to Nurse Joy over the mental cacophony, “I'll just go to my room. It was no problem for the record, I'm just glad I was able to help,” as he turned towards to where the rooms were, his Pokemon hot on his heels as they pestered him with questions. Nurse Joy just shook her head with a slight smile as she turned to the other trainers.

Ash pushed through his room door and set his pack down as he started speaking telepathically to his Pokemon, “Okay, I understand that you're all worried, but I quite literally can't hear myself think over you all. One at a time, alright?”

They all looked at one another before coming to a wordless agreement. Kirlia spoke up first, “What happened?”

Ash just answered their questions for the next 15 minutes, before they all just hugged or nuzzled him, glad that he was safe. Garchomp refused to leave his side, but he finally managed to convince her to let him take a shower. He got up with a groan, taking off his hat, trench coat, gloves, and boots before stretching and starting to move towards the shower.

Then a beeping noise sounded.

Both Ash and his Pokemon immediately snapped their gazes towards his pack, where one of the Incubators was glowing with a gentle light and there was a beeping going off. He hurriedly opened the Incubator and set the egg onto the bed, as he sat in front of it eagerly, his Pokemon mirroring his attitude. A minute later it started taking shape, and when it had finished, the light dispersed. It was a bipedal, almost dinosaur-like Pokemon. It had stubby, but strong legs and arms, blue scales and sand-colored scales on it's lower belly and under its jaw. Most noticeable, was the armor-like formation on top of its head and stretching down it's back. Ash watched it try to open its eyes as he pulled his Pokedex out of his bag and turned it towards the newborn Pokemon.

Bagon, The Rock Head Pokemon. Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokemon hurls itself off of high cliffs. As a result of its plunges, its head has grown as tough and hard as tempered steel.

Gender: Male

Type: Dragon

Ability(s): Rock Head, Sheer Force (Locked)

Moves: Ember, Bite, Headbutt, Dragon Rage. Egg Moves: Hydro Pump (Locked), Fire Fang, Incinerate (Locked)

Ash did raise his eyebrows slightly at the rather good moveset for a recently hatched Pokemon, but he soon put the Pokedex away as he saw the Bagon try to open its eyes. Bagon finally pushed past the pain of the bright light and opened his eyes to get his first glimpse of the world. The first thing that the little dragon saw was a creature. He tilted his head slightly and squeaked out his name quizzically. The creature, his Dad, smiled so warmly, so lovingly, that Bagon knew that he would do anything for his Dad.

Anything to see him smile.

And there we go! Man, I gotta say, I love writing baby Pokemon into the story. It's always so heartwarming for me. Anyways, It's a Bagon!! I figured, since Hoenn and Sinnoh are relatively close to one another, from what I could gather from a Garchomp Pokedex description from the later versions, it'd make a fair amount of sense. I think that it's great for the story, and I hope you guys understand my logic behind it.

Anyways, only a small question here: Should Suicune be the first legend to join Ash?? Or should it be Mewtwo and Mew? All 3 will join him eventually, but I don't know what you guys think. So, let me know, and please rate and review! I promise the next chapter will be out sooner than this one. 'Till next time.


End file.
